dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kusa
|gender = Female |birthplace = Mayzuru, |birth = Sometime before the 700 Age |death = September 21, 737 Age |birth power level = 50 |max power level = 1700 |pronouns = 私 (わたし/あたし), |height = 5'5" |weight = 108.3 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Queen of the Saiyans |organizations = Zorn's tribe (unknown date - 720 Age) Vegeta's tribe (720 - 731 Age) Frieza's Empire (731 - 737 Age) |food = Unknown |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Hunting |family = King Vegeta (husband) Prince Vegeta (son) (son) Zorn (brother) }} Kusa (クサ, Kusa) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. She is the mate of King Vegeta and the mother of Vegeta and . Overview 'Appearance' Kusa is slight of figure, short, and tan-skinned. She has a delicate face, black eyes, and long spiky black hair. During The Great War, she wore short fur pants with an herb pouch, boots, and gloves, though she left her small breasts bare. After becoming the Queen of the Saiyans, Kusa wore expensive royal robes and dresses at all times. She keeps her tail wrapped around her waist. Kusa does not wear a scouter, unlike most of the other Saiyans. 'Personality' Kusa is meek and soft-spoken. Being a healer, she is very gentle and caring. However, she does have the common Saiyan traits of loving battle and fighting - just to a much lesser extent than most other Saiyans. She can be quite strong-willed when she wants to be, and does not let others, like her brother Zorn, order her around. She also shows a level of empathy uncommon for her species, and can be quite romantic. Judging by how she acts in The Great War, it can be assumed that she was a caring mother to Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War'' In the sixth chapter of this story, Kusa was the Saiyan assigned to treat the wound King Vegeta sustained in the previous chapter during his brief fight with Amanito. She applied special herbs to the king's wounds which made his fingers tingle; but she also impressed him with how skilled a healer she was, leading King Vegeta to ask her who she was and where she had learned her craft. Kusa revealed that she was the sister of Zorn. She then mentioned that the healing knowledge in her tribe had come from her mother and her mother's mother, and so on. Kusa's mother had taught her how to be a healer (even when Kusa had instead wanted to go on a hunting trip with her father and brother). She told King Vegeta a story about how her mother had had her gather up some special herbs and then had taught her how to cut them up and apply them to wounds. After Zorn had been wounded on a hunting trip, it had fallen on Kusa and her mother to heal him, which they did. Later, Kusa told King Vegeta that her mother had told her that the moon had used to wander the sky in the distant past, making the Saiyans stronger when they were in its presence. Kusa's mother had told Kusa that the moon would only reappear when the Saiyans learned from their mistakes. She then had a short conversation with King Vegeta about if the moon was even real (or if it was just an old wives' tale). When King Vegeta opened up to Kusa about his doubts about defeating the (due, in part, to the side effects of the herbs Kusa was applying to his wound), she stated that Zorn and the rest of the Saiyans (including Kusa herself) believed King Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan warrior and the only one who could lead them to victory. She later stated that Zorn had told her that they were fighting for their freedom, and asked King Vegeta if that was true. King Vegeta said it was and then told her a long story about why he was waging war against the Tuffles. Kusa listened to the whole story, but before she could respond, a guard appeared and ran off with King Vegeta to go confront Nappa (who had just returned to camp and was demanding to duel with the Saiyan king for control of their species). Later, after King Vegeta defeated Nappa and collapsed in exhaustion, Kusa caught him. As King Vegeta fell into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was Kusa staring back at him with a concerned look on her face. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Kusa was seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulated a new plan to take on the Tuffles. Later, she was seen sparring with King Vegeta, though he easily overpowered her. Later in this chapter, during a montage section spanning several years, an older Kusa was seen kissing King Vegeta. At the beginning of the ninth chapter, Kusa was present with the rest of King Vegeta's war council as they argued about how to rescue King Vegeta when a Tuffle holo-recording device appeared before them. Kusa, like the other members of King Vegeta's war council, watched the message on that device relayed by their king himself. In the message, King Vegeta asked his war council to come to the Tuffle capital to negotiate a peace treaty between the Saiyans and Tuffles but to not bring any guards with them. After the message finished, the others argued about what to do for a while. Eventually, Lascon came up with a strategy to get their king back, and all of the Saiyans left with him. Kusa wanted to go too, though Zorn didn't want his sister to take part in a dangerous battle. Despite his pleas, Kusa refused to listen and stated that she was going with Lascon and the others to free King Vegeta no matter what. While he was a captive of Amanito, King Vegeta saw a hallucination of Kusa that spoke to him about the purpose of the planet's moons. Most of her dialogue was things she had said before to King Vegeta, though some of it was new. Like with the hallucination of the old Saiyan woman, Kusa's hallucination reminded King Vegeta of the importance of the moons. Kusa later went to the Tuffle capital with the rest of King Vegeta's war council and army and fought an army of Tuffles there. She was with Ocra and Cyleria at the start of the battle, hiding with King Vegeta's entire army behind a wall of clouds above the Tuffle capital. After Viros and his army left the city to attack Lascon and the rest of King Vegeta's war council (who did not have any guards with them), Ocra, Kusa, and Cyleria led the soldiers down from the skies to attack the Tuffles. Eventually, Kusa and Cyleria took to the ground and fought together there for a while. Later in this chapter, after Paragus freed King Vegeta from Amanito's grasp, Kusa appeared and caught King Vegeta before he could fall to the ground. They said hello and kissed and then Kusa began to use her healing abilities on the weary, tortured Saiyan king. Near the beginning of the tenth chapter, King Vegeta was shown sleeping in a bed with Kusa, showing how close the two of them had become. Later, she was seen sparring with King Vegeta (with the help of Lascon and some unnamed Saiyans). However, all of their strengths put together was not enough to overwhelm the king, who was easily the strongest Saiyan on the planet at the time. After King Vegeta noticed the full moons in the sky, he ordered the sparring to stop and asked his soldiers to follow him down to the Tuffle capital (which was not too far away from them at the time). Later, Kusa was seen with Lascon and King Vegeta and the rest of King Vegeta's army. She listened to King Vegeta's speech and was preparing to assault the Tuffle capital when she, like all of the other Saiyans, began to transform into a . Once she became a Great Ape, Kusa followed King Vegeta into the Tuffle capital and participated in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and caused much bloodshed and destruction in her Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, King Vegeta and Kusa were seen on the steps of their palace while many Saiyans stood below them and knelt. Kusa was shown to be pregnant with Prince Vegeta in that scene. Later, after King Vegeta met with Frieza, he returned to his planet quite depressed and kissed Kusa. She was shown to be even more pregnant in that scene. Later, Kusa and King Vegeta were formally married, and King Vegeta was shown holding his newborn baby boy, Prince Vegeta, as Kusa looked on and cried joyfully. Techniques * * * * * * * * * *Absolution Ball Trivia *Kusa's name is a pun on the Japanese word for "herb". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Royalty Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:Fighters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Mothers Category:Leaders Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Daughter Category:Characters with ki